


What Will Become Of Us (Part 2)

by westallenkiss



Series: Shampoo [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Insecure Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec, Malec Sex, Malec Smut, Malec shampoo, Protective Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Alec doesn't need Magnus to prove anything, but he's addicted.





	What Will Become Of Us (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this is my first time writing a malec sex scene.

_Alec snickering at him was nodding because he knew Magnus could sense him doing just that, "Why do you think I wanted you to brew me some in the first place... of course... you don't have to ask me... you're beautiful..." Alec whispered against his ear, trying his hardest not to rub up against him and let him finish and he promised he'd watch him do this which in itself was fascinating anyway..._

"I see what you are trying to do, Shadowhunter..." Malec said coyly as he turned himself around with a spin and bumped his hips with Alec's. "Don't you dare." He bit on his bottom lip, and pulled into his mouth taking control of the kiss as he snapped his fingers bringing Alec's body directly into his. He purposely used his magic to take control of the situation just because it left Alec's body begging. "Got you." He added in low growl against his mouth, slipping his tongue against his and swirling it across the roof of his mouth. "I think I know what you want."

"You think or you know?" Alec smirked pushing himself harder against him, now hard - harder than he had ever imagined.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus inquired raising his eyebrow at him and backed up against his potions table, "The shampoo isn't ready, you have to learn how to do this yourself..." He smirked back now and spun back around to show him the one last ingredient, but Alec was turning back around into his arms, Magnus completely forgetting just how strong his Shadowhunter boyfriend was. 

"Oh please," He whispered into his ear, and dragged him to Magnus' room, "I need you, and I am not waiting." He decided with a nod, and dropped his knees back onto the bed pulling Magnus on top of him. The Warlock could not help but smirk, and not speak. He snapped his fingers giving himself his lube, as he set aside on the bed, and he could snap his fingers to take off both their clothes but he liked to take his time with his. 

He unbuttoned Alec's tight jeans and slowly started to drag them off his perfect hips right up until that gorgeous cock popped free. "Mmm, so perfect and mine...isn't that right my dear Alec?" Magnus' cat eyes flashed as his tongue darted along the tip of his cock. 

"All yours. Only yours." Alec breathed in a sigh arching just slightly up against Magnus' lips knowing he'd take the hint just how much he wanted him to wrap his entire mouth around it and suck him off already. Alec was always so impatient. 

"Alec, patience please." Magnus demanded as he slowly let just the head of his cock be taken into his mouth swirling his tongue around it before he slowly engulfed all of him and swallowed. He bobbed directly back up as quickly as he could so he wouldn't choke, his tongue swirling all around to repeat his actions and start a pattern against his length. He tasted so wonderful, and he loved knowing that he was the only to over do this to him, and he loved knowing he was the first person to ever do it too, and he hoped he would be the last. Alec tasted so wonderful and so different from anyone, he tasted angelic - in which he was. Magnus couldn't help but continue to succulently lap up all of his precum and saliva. "Don't come, Alec...we're going to come together..." Magnus demanded stopping what he was doing and starting to kiss up his body flicking over a few of his runes and all the way up to his neck tracing the pattern of his deflect rune until his lips were back on his. He snapped his fingers again to have the lube in his hands he flipped open the cap with his thumb while he never stopped kissing him and distracting him. The Warlock's own cock was throbbing through his jeans while Alec was working on them, knowing he was supposed to do that from just the way he could feel his boyfriend against him like that. He too liked when they took their time like this, because he wanted it to last forever, especially when Magnus was buried so deep inside of him. He swallowed when he felt his cock against his thighs now. 

"Please." Alec begged even though he was still taking his time lifting off Magnus' shirt while he watched him prepare himself and stroke himself for him, lubbing himself up. God it was such a beautiful site to see. "You're beautiful..." 

"You know you tell me that often..." Magnus smiled cockily batting his long lashes, "Shhh," He put his finger over his lips, and the other lifting up Alec's hips to slip in between his legs and with one swift but gentle movement he was slipping himself inside of his boyfriend. That euphoric magical feeling without using any kind of magic but their own passion together happened as they both cried out together. "I'm beautiful huh? You're beautiful." Magnus spoke out loud moving in harder, deepening himself, burring himself all the way up to his hilt. Alec wrapping himself around him and dragging him inside of him even further. 

"You shhh," Alec whimpered, "Shhh, just don't stop." He panted, "Oh the angels," Alec cried out in pure pleasure, "Please Magnus, harder, please." 

Magnus panted, and obeyed, his thrusts getting deeper and harder, slamming himself into the Shawdowhunter. Alec took him all, lifting and arching off of the bed. The sound of their sex, and the soft sweat starting to glisten against their bodies. "I love you, Alec... I'm..." Magnus was loosing his control, finding himself falling forward. 

Alec took control of Magnus as gracefully spun him around and landed on top of him, he kissed his mouth a little Alec-like-smirk before he sat up and rode himself down on Magnus' cock. "Mm, yeah... come inside of me please." He demanded of the Warlock as he started to stroke himself, "I'm going to come for you." He promised and let himself go with one last thrust...his white liquid spewing out against Magnus' tan skin, and to Alec it was the most beautiful site, as Magnus started to cry out and come deep inside of him, rocking his hips up as Alec strongly rocked himself down on him, milking him, "Magnus, I love you..." He trembled and fell down against him and devoured his mouth against his. He didn't need any other words, he didn't need Magnus to prove anything to him ever again. 

Magnus didn't say another word although he could feel Alec's emotions through his trembling against him and in the kiss. That talk they had prior to this was far from over...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave all the kudos and comments you got. There is more!! The title of the fic is foreshadowing for more as well as the tags...


End file.
